Chaos
by Yaru
Summary: After China laughed at Russia , Russia decided to take revenge. After playing the prank on China, he felt guilty. What will happen 030  -  Rated Teen for language
1. Guilt

**This is my second fanfiction :) I hope you'll enjoy it ^^.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a bright new day, and all the countries gathered for the world meeting.<p>

' Today we're going to discuss the worldwide problems' the German began speaking, ' No fighting, no nonsense and absolute no eating!'.

' B-But Germany, can't we eat some pizza during this meeting?' the Italian asked sweetly. The German could absolutely not resist the Italian, but he had

to do something about this. ' No, you can eat pizza in lunch!' he groaned. Italy pouted, and then America began to speak loudly: ' HAHAHA! Since I'm one of the most powerful countries, I'll start the meeting! We're going to discuss the world problems!' he said while excitingly pounding his fist on the table. Germany shouted back: '' America! I already said that!'. The American shrugged and took a bite of his over-delicious hamburger. ' Andhnf hmnn cware!' he said while 'nomming' on his burger. Britain found him overly annoying and began to speak too; 'America! Where are your manners, you bloody git!'. Because of that, all the countries started arguing.

This time, it was not Germany who had stopped this chaos, but someone else. '' WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT UP DA?'' a certain Russian shouted. Everyone was silent and stared at the angry Russian. He had never said something like this in a meeting. China looked with anxiety at his neighbour and coughed a bit before talking: ' Russia is right, could you all please behave yourself aru?' he asked politely. After Russia's shout , everyone behaved well. Even the American stopped eating and shouting. After the meeting everyone went back to their homes, except for Russia and China. They needed to finish their loads of paperwork before heading home. China felt a shiver go up his spine when Russia started talking. ' You still need to put your autograph on this paper da?' he said. China knew that there was something wrong with the Russian and decided to ask it to him; ' Russia, why are you so angry today aru?' he asked hesitantly. The Russian glared at China for some seconds before answering his question. ' My scarf.. has a stain on it' he simply answered. China felt laughter coming up and tried to stop it, but he failed. Russia was angry about a stain on his scarf? It made China burst out in laughter, and left the Russian speechless. ' W-Why are you .. mad about such a dumb thing aru?' he said while still laughing. When he saw Russia's glare and purple aura, he stopped. The Russian stood up and said; ' You know what? Go make that paperwork alone da?' he said while leaving the room.

China looked at Russia while he was leaving, this time China was speechless. ' Russia aru?' he said before he heard the door close loudly. He didn't knew if he had done something wrong. Why was he mad about a stain on his scarf? It was late when China was done with his and Russia's paperwork. ' Maybe that scarf is very important to Russia aru..' he said while feeling guilty. He walked towards the door, and walked through the hallway. He walked to the stairs and sighed. Suddenly a pair of hands had pushed him down the stairs as China screamed. Pieces of paper were flying through the air, and China rolled down. When he was down the stairs he grimaced in pain. '' Ai...' he said, trying to pull himself up once again. He looked at the top of the stairs to see Russia smiling at him. '' R-Russia aru.. why?' he asked while he had put his hand on his leg which was hurting very badly. Russia smiled with his most creepiest smile and said: ' Because it's funny da?'. China felt his nose bleeding. It looked like he had bumped his nose against the floor. When Russia saw that China was hurting, his smile faded. He had just hurt China. He realized it and walked towards China. China felt scared and said: '' Go away aru!' while trying to stand up. Russia felt the guilt risen up. He just wanted to joke with China, that's all.

China stood up, his legs still trembling while holding his one now-broken-arm. '' Russia, you are the worst aru' he said before he left the building.

Russia looked down the stairs, and saw some blood drops on the ground. '' Did I go too far da?' he asked himself the obvious.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it :3 Chapter two will come soon :3<p> 


	2. Romantic Apology

**Here is chapter 2 :), enjoy!**

* * *

><p>China's knees were trembling as he had took his leave. Every part of his body was hurting, including his heart. ' How could he do this to me aru?' is the question which echoed through China's mind. He slowly walked to the car which was waiting for him. The driver opened the door for him and they drove off to the nearest hospital. When they arrived to the hospital. China was waiting in the waiting room until his name was called. A nice young woman was showing him the way to the doctor's office. Once had arrived, the doctor greeted him and told him to take a seat. ' Please show your arm' the doctor said calmly while preparing some scans. China followed every 'order' of the doctor. He was still thinking about Russia.<p>

_Timeskip - 1 hour_

China was finally done with the scans, and they had wrapped his arm up in some weird triangle formed cloth. He had gone home and was all alone again. He tried to remove his clothes, preparing for bed, but it didn't work at all. He gave up and went to sleep while he still was in his military clothes.

In the morning rays of light climbed upon his face, to his eyes. He gave a slight groan and woke up, feeling terrible. '' Aiyah..' he whined when he felt his arm hurt terribly. He wasn't able to go to part 2 of the world meeting today. He needed to call off, that's for sure. He suddenly heard the phone ring and he stumbled out of his warm bed. He walked over to the phone which was placed on an ancient table. '' Ni hao, China here aru' he began speaking. He didn't hear anything on the other side, and tried to greet again; '' Hello?'. He heard a deep sigh on the other side , and then that person hanged up. China was speechless, what had just happened? ' Stupid phone pranks aru!' he said while putting the phone down.

Russia didn't dare to say anything to China, he had hurt him far too great. He couldn't bring out any word when he called, he sighed deeply because of frustration. He had hung up the phone after he heard China talking. He was happy that the other nation had arrived safely to his own country. He sighed one more time and sat on the nearest couch. He cupped his face into his big rough hands and closed his eyes. What can he do to make it up to the Asian country? Russia liked the Asian country,no, he might even love the Asian country. He didn't want to hurt him at all. '' Stupid me..' he mumbled when he opened his eyes and removed his hands from his face.

Russia didn't wanted to go to the world meeting, but his boss forced him to. Russia walked through the hallway and saw the stairs where he had pushed China. He heard America and England creep out because of the blood drops on the ground. '' Eww! There is blood on the floor!' America shrieked. ' Don't be such a sissy, someone must have had a nosebleed or something.' Britain said calmly. The purple aura that Russia emitted, made America and England quietly go away. Russia walked to the meeting room and opened the door to see all the countries already assembled on their places. They were quiet when they saw Russia entering the room. He took place and saw that China wasn't there. He looked down at the paper on the table. It was the paper he and China had worked on yesterday night. ' Russia' France said, ' A Chinese guy brought these paperwork for you'. Russia glared at France, and thanked him for pointing out the obvious. France shuffled away. It looked like China had made his part too, the guilty feeling was rising up again.

After the meeting, Russia rushed out of the meeting room. All countries exchanged glances to each other, and finally America said something: '' He is gone! No more pressure!' he said. All other countries sighed deeply when the tense atmosphere was gone.

Russia went to the car, and drove to China's home. He had to apologize to China, otherwise he would hate him for good! Russia walked up the grey trail and followed it until he was at China's door. He knocked softly on the door and waited. After a while he knocked again since nobody opened the door. He heard some mumbling from the other side and the door was opened by the small Chinese man. Russia saw China and he smiled while saying '' I need to talk to you, da?'. China felt the anxiety raise and he tried to close the door, but Russia's shoe prevented that. ' Please, hear me out!' Russia said. China decided to give him a chance and had let him in. Russia followed China to the living room, and sat next to him on the couch. 'I must apologize for my deed, da?' he said slightly closing his eyes. China didn't know what to say and was silent for some moments. ' Russia, I just want to know why you pushed me from the stairs aru.' he said calmly. Russia needed to think about that. He was angry at China because he didn't take him serious, he just wanted to get back at him.

'' I would never want to hurt you da?'' Russia said sweetly. China doubted his words, and said; ' Listen, you did know the consequences of pushing someone from the stairs, didn't you? So why aru?' he asked again. Russia didn't know how the answer that. Sure he knew about the consequences of pushing somebody, but he would never want to hurt his China? ' Stop doubting my words, I would never want to hurt you!' Russia stated. China felt confusing feelings come up when Russia said that, and decided to not take it the wrong way. ' Why.. Why would you never hurt me aru?' he said while blushing a slight colour of pink. Russia realized what he said, and he tried to hide his flushed face with his scarf. ' I just don't want to hurt you da?' he said while turning his face the other way. China sighed deeply, '' I assume that you were the one who called me this morning too aru?' he said while closing his eyes for some seconds. Russia tried to avoid that question, but couldn't since China looked straight into his eyes. '' Da, I was the one who called you' he finally admitted. China sighed again and held the pillow which was on the couch close to his chest. ' Why ? ' China asked while putting his chin on the pillow he held.

_'' I wanted to see if you arrived home safely , da? ''_

China lifted his head from the pillow and looked with an open mouth at the Russian. He wanted to know if China arrived home safely. China's cheeks were dusted with a darker pink colour than before and he coughed. 'Well, um..' he started, ' I accept your apology aru' China said while looking away from Russia's deep purple eyes. Russia suddenly touched China's broken arm gently. ' I caused you much pain, da?' he asked while having an apologetic look on his face. China suddenly felt guilty for making the Russian feel guilty. ' No, don't worry about it aru' he said while cracking a smile. Russia has put his hand on China's hand and smiled; ' Your hand is warm!' . China felt his head become red as Spain's tomatoes in the summer; ' R-Russia, what are y-' his sentence had got cut because of the soft peck that was planted on his lips. Russia cupped China's face in his two big hands and deepened the kiss. They parted to get some air. '' Russia! What was that for aru?' he said while looking confused. Russia blushed and said; ' I like you da, njet, I love you?' he said while smiling one of his rare honest smiles.

It was one week since that day, and Russia hadn't called him since then. ' I think he pulled a joke with me, again aru' he said to himself. China did admit his love for Russia, but he wasn't sure if Russia really felt the same. ' That smile of his was honest aru..' He again, said to himself. It was Russia's true smile, the smile China had fallen for. While he was in daze, he heard some knocking on the door. He walked over, and opened the big wooden door to see Russia behind it. ' Hello!' he happily greeted China. '' Hello aru?' China said while leading him once again to the living room. '' I've brought some sunflowers da? I hope you like them' he said while putting the vase with sunflowers on the table. 'R-Russia aru..' China began to speak, ' Your feelings..last week aru.. Were they your honest feelings aru?' China asked him. Russia tilted his head at the question: ' Ofcourse they were, do you doubt them da?'. The face of Russia became suddenly serious in a split-second. 'Perhaps, I haven't proven it good , da?' he said while he came closer with his face to China's. China closed his eyes, and he had received a passionate kiss from Russia. After making out for some seconds they parted for air. 'Russia..' ' Da?'

' Wo Ai ni '

* * *

><p><strong>Gomenasai for cliché ending, but I'm not good at fanfictions! I hope you liked this short story~ <strong>

**Please leave reviews :3**


End file.
